


【白黑】水滩村遇袭前的那天

by MultiPurpose_ParkingLot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiPurpose_ParkingLot/pseuds/MultiPurpose_ParkingLot
Summary: 鳏夫渣男人男骑士X憨憨新手猫男DKFBI WARNING!!!:渣攻文学，骗炮419，主要角色死亡“或许他成长后会成为一个阳光又强大的剑士，但这个世界没有成长的时间。”
Kudos: 8





	【白黑】水滩村遇袭前的那天

**Author's Note:**

> 鳏夫渣男人男骑士X憨憨新手猫男DK  
> FBI WARNING!!!:  
> 渣攻文学，骗炮419，主要角色死亡
> 
> “或许他成长后会成为一个阳光又强大的剑士，但这个世界没有成长的时间。”

【白黑】水滩村遇袭前的那天  
鳏夫渣男人男骑士X憨憨新手猫男DK  
FBI WARNING!!!:  
渣攻文学，骗炮419，主要角色死亡

骑士本来在乔布要塞搬运补给，不知为何，近日来魔物和食罪灵格外活跃，中庸工艺馆彻夜灯火通明，物资源源不断地从水晶都运到雷克兰德各处前线。骑士是一名自由冒险者，但高昂的酬金仍让他投身到了包围水晶都的光荣工作之中。  
他将阿罗马背上最后一箱甲胄搬到了要塞内，擦了把额头的薄汗，接过了朵龙族少女手中的奶茶，柔声道了句谢。  
骑士身材在尘族男子中算得上高挑，可又绝不纤瘦，一身洁白的忠义铠甲，结实又挺拔。耀眼的无限光笼罩在他柔软的金发上，好似融化的黄金。  
女孩看红了脸，抱紧了手中的托盘，说了句“辛苦你们了”，便小跑着离去了。  
骑士抿了一口杯中的马萨拉奶茶，浓郁的丁香馥郁温暖扑鼻。隔着笼罩在杯面的朦胧水雾，那双宝石蓝的双眼眸光深沉。  
无人知晓骑士的来历，只是那英俊的外表，温柔有礼的谈吐举止，便足以让他赢得众多少女的芳心。  
就在这时，巡逻的卫兵传来消息，说在北方的不远处，水滩村前出现了一只危险的飞龙。骑士放下了茶杯，拿起靠在墙边的嘉拉汀，跟随着一众全副武装的卫兵赶赴北方集合地。  
陌生人的爱慕，魔物袭击，士兵负伤，骑士对于这种每天都会发生的坏事司空见惯。到目前为止一切都平常得再平常不过，直到他看到从集合地废墟后方冒出的熊熊火光。  
遇袭的巡逻兵躺在一旁生死不明，独自迎战俄菲翁的是一个矮个子猫秘族青年。即便早已浑身伤痕累累，那名暗黑骑士仍拼尽全力举起手中的大剑，试图阻挡迎面而来的炙热烈焰。  
但很明显他撑不了多久。  
四周没有任何治疗师，灼热的火舌遮蔽了那个猫秘的视线，让他没有看到飞龙迎面而来的利爪。骑士当机立断，提剑冲了上去，用盾牌将飞龙撞到一旁。  
疼痛并没有降临，黑骑疑惑地眨了眨眼，只看到大片洁白绒羽纷纷扬扬地从头顶飘落。纯净的神圣魔法充斥全身，顷刻间伤痛便化为乌有。他抬头看去，只见眼前是一个身披蓝色披风，手持坚盾的身影。  
圣灵的冰蓝光辉在飞龙身上炸裂开来，在众人的围攻下，俄菲翁很快便倒下了。水晶都的治疗师们姗姗来迟，就地医治伤员。  
暗黑骑士坐在石砖上，一朵朵“安慰之心”在他的头顶绽放开来。他伤得很重，若不是骑士刚刚果断的一口治疗魔法，他早已经变成一具尸体了。水晶都的医师一边给黑骑包扎，一边絮絮叨叨地教训他的莽撞。那个猫秘青年垂头丧气，一对猫耳紧张地背在脑后，尾巴也软趴趴地耷拉在地上。  
“您认识他？”等那名医师来检查他的伤势，骑士问道。  
“那孩子和我一样，都是水滩村的。”菁灵族的女医师回答，“偶尔来水晶都接一些委托，但他经验不足，性子又莽撞，没什么人愿意找他。”  
骑士点了点头，回头看了一眼，却不想目光正巧和那个暗黑骑士对上。只见对方原本消沉的眼睛猛地闪亮了起来，也不顾自己的伤势，飞快地蹿了起来跑到骑士面前。  
“这位骑士先生，非常感谢你！”那条毛绒绒的尾巴在身后飞快摇摆，“是你救了我，你可真厉害！我一定会报答你的！”  
猫秘的个子不高，勉强到他下巴，一头乱糟糟的白色短发，尾巴毛绒又蓬松，怎么看还都只是个少年人的模样。  
骑士礼貌地回答，“这是我应该做的。”  
“我还没看清，你一下就把那个龙撞飞，简直酷毙了！”黑骑喋喋不休，“我从没见过你这么厉害的剑士……嗯，我是想说，如果你不介意的话，这位超级酷的骑士先生，你愿不愿意做我的搭档！”  
搭档？骑士微微皱了皱眉。  
他垂下眼眸，不动声色地打量着这个不入流的暗黑骑士。眼前的猫秘青年身着身着一套孚布特御敌套装，黑亮的皮甲将腰肢勒得格外纤细，厚重的皮带遮住了毛绒绒的白色尾根。  
骑士阅人无数，这张灰头土脸又笑得傻乎乎的面孔算不上他见过最可爱的，但对方的身材倒是很对他胃口。  
“我也知道我不是很强，但正因为如此，我才想找一个厉害的搭档……我也想进步，成为像你这样可靠的剑士！我听说前几天水晶都来了一位贵客，似乎是水晶公的同乡，是一名超厉害的暗黑骑士！要是我能像他一样强就好了，真想见上一面啊！”黑骑一口气说了许多，却得不到任何回答。他看不懂骑士的眼神，只当自己说错话惹了对方生气，十分紧张地抓了抓脑袋，“啊抱歉，我这样问可能太鲁莽了。毕竟像你这样厉害的人，肯定早已经有搭档了吧？”  
“没有。”  
黑骑愣住了，“啊？”  
“我没有搭档。”骑士回答。  
“哦……哦！这样吗？！”黑骑半晌才反应过来，眼睛顿时瞪圆了，“太好了！”他欢快地抖了抖耳朵，“走走，我请你吃饭！你可别拒绝我，请救命恩人吃顿饭不过分吧？我在水晶都人缘可好了，格林纳德老爹总给我打七折……”  
一路上黑骑喋喋不休，骑士跟在他身旁，总以点头或者微笑应对。然而在黑骑看不到的视角，那蓝宝石一般双眼却目光如同蛇信，黏稠、尖锐、无声而恶意地舔舐着他的身躯。  
骑士和很多人睡过，其中以暗黑骑士占大多数，基本上什么种族都见过了。谁在上谁在下这种事从来不固定，纯粹看他的心情。  
然而眼前这个涉世未深的年轻猫秘完全不知道他的“搭档”在想些什么。  
黑骑很弱，从未有如此强大的人愿意和他多做交流。而眼前这位尘族骑士英俊帅气，高洁又强大，一头金发明媚得好似太阳，说起话来声音低沉又好听，言行举止都充满教养。  
如此完美的人，黑骑很喜欢，从头到脚都很喜欢，可他也说不出自己为什么心脏跳得那么快。看着骑士那一尘不染的蓝色大披风，黑骑心想，大概是出于对强者的崇拜吧。  
他难以掩饰内心的激动，一想到自己要和骑士先生共进晚餐，他便觉得浑身的伤口都不疼了，摇得欢快的尾巴尖把他心中那点小情绪全都暴露得一干二净。  
“老板！”黑骑坐到仿徨阶梯亭的吧台前，大声喊道，“请来两杯蜂蜜酒，和大份黑色肉酱面！”  
“天啊，你怎么又把自己搞成这幅样子？”格林纳德被他身上的绷带吓了一跳，“你现在应该去炼金医疗馆躺下乖乖喝药，而不是来我这里喝酒。”  
“饿着肚子怎么治病？酒是生命之水，药到病除。”黑骑嬉皮笑脸，“格林纳德老爹，我以后可不会这么狼狈了，我有超级厉害的新搭档保护我呢！……啊，抱歉！骑士先生，你吃些什么？”  
骑士点了一份鲑鱼排。  
黑骑点的黑色肉酱面真的很黑，看上去实在让人没什么食欲。黑骑饿坏了，用叉子挑起面条狼吞虎咽，嘴角黑乎乎的全是墨鱼汁。等他风卷残云地将满满一盘肉酱面全部打扫完毕，骑士仍拿着刀叉，正十分优雅地将鲑鱼排切成小块，动作慢条斯理，甚至称得上赏心悦目。  
黑骑这才意识到自己的举止十分失礼，红着脸擦了擦自己满嘴的墨鱼汁，捧起了偌大的金属酒杯，一边小口小口抿着，一边用余光悄悄打量着骑士的神色。  
“骑士先生，你来自哪里呢？”  
“游末邦。”骑士回答。  
“游末邦！”黑骑惊讶道，“我就说，你一定是是个贵族！”  
骑士将奶油酱汁淋到了切好的鲑鱼肉上，“水晶都和游末邦关系一直很僵，您不讨厌游末邦吗？”  
“我以前的确有点讨厌那里。村里的人，这里的人都说，说游末邦的人……呃，说他们好吃懒做，整日醉生梦死……”黑骑顿了顿，略有些紧张地抬头看了看骑士的反应，见对方对他的话只是报以微笑，仿佛毫不在意的模样，眼中的光彩便愈发明媚起来，“但是现在我见到了你，我能跟他们说，他们都错了！游末邦也有像骑士先生这样温柔又强大的人！”  
对此，骑士只是抿唇一笑。  
吧台的灯光昏黄，把骑士额前的金发镀上了一层柔和的暖光，尘族男子原本便俊美的五官轮廓被灯光晕得模糊，蓝宝石似的眼底仿佛揉碎了星星，温柔得一塌糊涂。  
黑骑看呆了，就这么怔怔地盯着，这时却正对上骑士转过头来的视线。两人目光相对，黑骑顿时红了脸，立刻仰头闷了一大口蜂蜜酒，却把自己呛得直咳嗽。  
“您真的想和我做搭档吗？”骑士问。  
“当然！”黑骑不假思索道，“你这么厉害，我想和你并肩作战！”  
“仅仅是并肩作战？”骑士用手撑住吧台，微笑着向他倾了倾身子，“我来猜猜，您是不是喜欢我？”  
“我，呃……” 黑骑就那么呆愣愣地望着他，随着骑士的靠近几乎盯成了对眼，语无伦次起来，“你很好看啊，声音也好听，你给我干预的样子真的很帅——”  
他的话说道一半，便被打断了。骑士伸出手，动作自然地抹去了他嘴角晶亮的酒渍。  
“我觉得您很可爱。”  
“哎……？”  
骑士在撒谎。他并不喜欢黑骑，这个聒噪而幼稚的年轻猫秘在他眼中和“可爱”二字完全沾不上边。但他也看得出这个神经大条的暗黑骑士恐怕没有过什么恋爱经验，对于自己的甜言蜜语想必是没有什么抵抗力的。  
果然，也不知是酒精的作用还是什么别的原因，黑骑的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了。  
“所以，呃，你的意思是……？”那条毛绒绒的尾巴摇得飞快，“骑士先生，是想和我交往吗？”  
骑士没有回答，只是笑眯眯地看着他。  
“哦……可，可是我们才第一天见面。”黑骑趴在桌子上，把脸藏在酒杯后面。他的个子不够高，坐在吧椅上双脚甚至够不着地，双脚悬在空中摇摇晃晃，看上去像个紧张的小孩子。  
“您不喜欢我吗？”  
“不，不是！”黑骑猛地坐直了。他的声音太大，甚至引起了仿徨阶梯亭内其他人的侧目。黑骑有些不好意思地抖了抖耳朵，又趴了下去，嘟嘟哝哝道，“我不够优秀，没几个人愿意和我做朋友……像骑士先生这么优秀的人一定有很多追求者吧？……真的要和我在一起吗，我不是在做梦？”  
可能是刚才那点度数并不算高的蜂蜜酒起了作用，黑骑的话语模糊不清，说着说着，整个人像一滩烂泥似的趴在桌子上。  
“格林纳德老爹，请再给我倒一杯！”  
“喂，你小子，又醉了吗？喝不了两口却偏要喝。” 老板打量了一眼这个醉鬼，无奈地叹了口气，“每次都是这样，根本没法直着走回水滩村，又连房钱都付不起，真是个棘手的家伙。”  
骑士把醉醺醺的黑骑搀扶起来，风度翩翩道：“没事，我送他去悬挂公馆吧，房钱和饭钱我来付。”  
“真是麻烦你了。像他这种鲁莽的新手冒险者，总是单独行动的确太危险了，也不知道这孩子的父母是怎么想的……”格林纳德说，“但不管怎样，他能有像你这样可靠的搭档真不容易啊。”  
黑骑像没骨头似的瘫软在他身上，柔软的发丝搔在骑士的脖颈，有点痒。因为个头娇小，骑士没费太大的劲就把他搀到了悬挂公馆前。他向公馆管理员要了一间单人房间，推门而入后便将黑骑丢到了床上。  
猫秘就像是找到了新窝的小动物，无意识地用脸蹭了蹭柔软的枕头。但他随后便感到有什么东西拽住了他的脚，将他往后拖了拖。黑骑不满地哼了一声，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，只见眼前的骑士已经卸下了披风铠甲，一手撑在床边，一手握着他的脚腕。  
“唔……骑士先生？”  
骑士轻松将对方的一只脚腕握在手中，也不知这厚重的足铠包裹着怎样纤细的脚踝。他不回应黑骑的呼唤，伸手将对方的足铠卸掉。厚重的御敌胫甲被随手丢在一旁，磕在瓷砖地板上发出了清脆的金属碰撞声。  
黑骑的脑袋被酒精熏得不太清醒，还以为骑士只是在照顾醉酒的自己，但直到他的皮带扣被粗鲁地拽开，黑骑才迟钝地意识到事情的发展有些不太对劲。  
“怎么……？”  
骑士不搭理他，只是地将他的身子翻了过去，动作甚至称得上粗暴。黑骑还反应过来这到底是怎么一回事，就感到下身一凉，随后一双微凉的手掌抬高了自己的腰臀，抚上了那两瓣软肉。  
“啊？！”黑骑惊呼一声，努力回过头去想要拍掉那只在他身后作乱的手，却被对方一把将双手摁住。黑骑尝试着挣扎了两下，但骑士的力量大的出奇，如同铁钳一般将他摁在原地动弹不得。对方不予回应让他有些害怕，黑骑不解而惊慌地呼唤着，“等，等一下！骑士先生？！”  
黑骑慌的不行，摇着腰臀想要躲开那令人发毛的触碰，尾巴飞快地在床上拍打着。骑士一把抓住了那条遮挡住他视线的猫尾，毫不留情地掀了上去，尾根翻折的疼痛让黑骑痛呼出声。  
“骑士先生，请等一下……啊！”  
一根手指抵上了他背后的私密之地。黑骑不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛，无法理解为何对方要触碰如此肮脏的地方。  
黑骑的下半身很干净，除了那条毛绒绒的白色大尾巴之外再没有别的毛发。两瓣臀肉肥厚圆润，因为常年包裹在结实的皮裤里白皙得过分，用力一抓便是一片明显的红痕。那无人造访过的隐秘之处是稚嫩的粉色，此时在陌生人的目光注视下正紧张地收缩着。  
骑士拿了房间内本用于熏香的精油抹在手指上，目的性明显地那个紧闭的穴口周围试探，直到那生涩的小口松懈下来，便毫不留情地长驱直入。  
也许是酒精的缘故，黑骑的体内温度极高。滚烫柔软的肠肉紧紧缠上了入侵的义务，让那根手指寸步难行。  
骑士一手在那紧致的甬道内四处试探，一手拍了拍猫秘的屁股，“乖，放松点。”  
“呜……”  
此时即便骑士不再桎梏黑骑的双手，对方也没有力气再挣扎了。猫秘的半张脸埋在枕头里，整个脸都憋得通红。他上半身还穿着孚布特御敌短衣，下半身却早已被扒得一丝不挂，臀尖微微颤着，遍布伤痕的白皙躯体因羞耻染上了诱人粉红色。  
“啊，唔嗯——！”  
也不知体内的手指突然摁到了要命的哪点，黑骑的声音猛然拔高了，毛绒绒的猫尾顿时炸成了一团，光溜溜的脚趾都紧紧蜷缩了起来。  
“这么浅吗？”骑士嗤笑一声，又添了一根手指进去，以剪刀状在那穴内开合抽插。  
浓郁的丁香油气息混杂着咕叽水声弥漫在屋内。  
不用骑士动手，黑骑的阴茎就已经硬了起来，粉嫩的头部滴滴答答地溢出一两滴浊液。年轻的猫秘完全不能理解这到底是什么感觉，只觉得下半身如同过电一般，酥酥麻麻软成了一团，根本止不住口中如同奶猫一般的呜呜呻吟，颤巍巍地伸手拍骑士的胳膊，“不行，别，那里不行——！呜……好奇怪……”  
骑士不耐地“啧”了一声，拿起被丢在一旁的黑骑的皮带，将对方的双手紧紧捆在一起，栓在了床头。  
“你要是想要隔壁的人都听到，不妨再叫大声点。”说罢，他抽出了手指，早已勃起的阴茎毫不留情地挺入了那还未来得及闭合的小口。  
“呜……！”在被进入的一瞬，黑骑憋出了一声哭腔，一双圆溜溜的眼睛瞪得老大。  
高热的肠壁紧紧缠裹在他的阴茎上，细嫩得好似游末邦最柔软的丝绸。刚被开苞的雏穴和比想象中的还要紧致几分。骑士舔了舔唇，扶住了猫秘的腰肢开始缓缓抽插。掌下的肌肉紧实，柔韧平摊的小腹上满是凹凸不平的伤痕，想必是一次又一次鲁莽的冲锋给这个年轻人留下的惨痛教训。  
只可惜这个神经大条的小黑骑不懂什么叫吃一堑长一智。  
骑士不想看到他那张傻乎乎的脸，也不想听到那些猫叫一般的恼人呻吟。他将手指埋入黑骑那头乱糟糟的白色短发，将他的脸狠狠摁在枕头里，于是那些细细的呻吟声变得微不可闻了。  
早些时候他的温和有礼是骑士最后的伪装。骑士猎艳无数，如果对象是家室优良的淑女或是有背景的强大战士，他必不会这般粗暴。可眼前的黑骑只是一个来自水滩村的无名冒险者，没有家人或朋友，愚蠢又弱小，聒噪得招人讨厌。即便第二天黑骑真的跑出去和所有人告状，咒骂骑士的野蛮，大家也只会当成是醉鬼的一派胡言。或者说，即便明天他就被哪只食罪灵杀死，也不会有任何人记得他。所以骑士可以把那些不敢在其他人身上玩的粗暴花样在这只没人要的野猫身上一一实践。  
黑骑的双手被紧紧栓在床柱上，被迫承受着来自背后的撞击，脸又严严实实地埋在枕头里，几乎要被被肏到窒息。背后那人又恶意地把玩着他最敏感的尾根，那处原本蓬松的毛发如今被汗水和精油沾湿，湿漉漉地黏成了一缕一缕。  
一阵阵过电似的酥麻顺着尾椎骨一路向上蔓延，伴随着后穴的酸胀一阵阵袭来，黑骑被折磨得不知如何是好，无助地抓住了捆住手腕的皮带，随着后方的撞击从喉咙里挤出一两声可怜兮兮的，破碎的呻吟。  
黑骑不明白为什么事情会发展成这样，不明白为什么他喜欢的，憧憬的，那样高洁无暇的人要这样对他。  
眼前迎来了一片亮光，原来是骑士将他翻了过来，把他光溜溜的双腿抬高，再次肏了进去。黑骑眨了眨眼，才发觉眼前竟是一片水光。他迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼，睫毛似乎被泪水沾进了眼睛里。隔着眼前朦胧的泪光，他怔怔地望着骑士那张完美无瑕的面容，眼泪不要钱似的往下掉， “呜……混蛋，为什么……呜呜……”  
那双比始源湖还要深邃，比海蓝石还要清澈的双眼，明明在片刻前还温柔地注视着自己，为什么现在却……？  
骑士没想到对方竟会哭出声来。身下的猫秘痛哭流涕，刚才的挣扎让他身上那些原本便没有愈合的伤口再次崩裂了，小片红色渗透了洁白的绷带。  
“看看你现在的样子，真是丢人啊。”骑士喃喃道，下身一用力，再次逼出了对方一声骤然拔高的呜咽，“下面随便捅一捅就出水，哭得跟个女人似的，还敢自称自己是个暗黑骑士。”他的声音低沉而轻柔，仍是黑骑最喜欢的那种斯斯文文的嗓音，“你说过要报答我吧？识相点就乖乖躺好，如果不是我救你，两个小时前你就已经是一具尸体了。”  
骑士托住了黑骑的腰臀，毫不留情地顶胯，将对方口中的呻吟撞得支离破碎。对方那两团软软的臀肉手感极好，捏在手中好似两团果冻，被手指捏成各种色情的形状。骑士把他的屁股掰开，用手指轻轻扫弄那早已被已经撑得紧紧的穴口，时不时试探性地戳刺着在边缘。阵阵撕裂的疼痛和被侵入的恐惧将猫秘刺激得哀叫练连连。  
“可是，呜可是……你明明说过……”  
“说过什么，我怎么不记得了？”骑士眼里盛着笑意，从那双碧蓝的眸子里，黑骑清晰地看到了自己狼狈不堪的倒影，“不过我倒是记得你说过，你喜欢我的吧？既然喜欢，为什么不让我搞？”  
骑士如今仍是衣冠楚楚，只是脱掉了碍事的铠甲，下半身只是解开了腰带。而黑骑上半身也还算得上整齐，裤袜却早就被扒得干干净净，白皙的臀瓣间插着骑士那根紫黑狰狞的阳物，各种不明液体沾得到处都是。即便这场性事他再怎么不情愿，可青涩的身体还是给出了最诚实的反应。他那根尺寸算不上大的阴茎高高翘起，蹭在他的小腹上，点点白色的精斑蹭在漆黑的腰甲上，色情得一塌糊涂。  
“嗯，骑士，骑士先生……慢一点，呜请慢一点……”黑骑语无伦次，猫尾巴因过分的快感缠上了对方的手腕，“啊！那里，那里好奇怪……！救救我，呜……”  
迷情意乱间，他恍惚看到那个金发的尘族男子俯下身来。事到如今，黑骑望着眼前这张俊美的面孔，脑海中闪现出却是爆裂的神圣魔法，和纷纷扬扬飘落而下的圣洁羽毛。  
他没有跟任何人接过吻，没有跟任何人牵过手……事到如今，黑骑才后知后觉地意识到，那一刻，望着那个在飞龙面前挺身而出的银白身影，他的心为何跳得如此之快，让他几乎无法呼吸。  
束缚住他手腕的皮带早在激烈的情事中被挣开，猫秘光溜溜的双腿不由自主地缠上了骑士的腰。他迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，伸手想要搂骑士的脖子，想要这个人亲亲自己。  
若黑骑能够得逞，那这一吻想必是带着软乎乎的蜂蜜酒的甜香，但他这点的小心思立即就被对方发现了，骑士只是露出了一个温和的微笑，便伸手捂住了他的嘴巴，粗暴地将他一把摁回了床上。  
“被一个才认识几个小时的人插屁股，你也挺爽的嘛，莫非随便见到一个人你都是这幅淫荡的样子？怕不是水滩村的男人喂不饱你，才跑到水晶都来的吧？”骑士说着，俯下身来，凑到了那对颤抖的猫耳边，恶意地低喃道，“怎么，你真的以为我想要和你做搭档，做你的恋人？真可笑，像你这样又弱又烦人的野猫，若不是摇着屁股送到我面前，我才懒得多看一眼。”  
因为那真正值得他真心去爱的暗黑骑士早已经回归以太之海。  
说来话长，骑士的确来自游末邦，但那是在他被剥夺劳动民身份之前的事。  
身为蜂箱夜总会的蜜蜂，却因为手脚不干净而被驱逐出了那座享乐之都，骑士原本的身份和高洁二字原本一点沾不上边，无论是以手艺谋生的工匠村还是和游末邦敌对的友好村都不愿收留他。走投无路的骑士选择抢劫一名游荡的朵龙武者，却被对方的大剑打翻在地。  
朵龙没有杀他，反而给予他一把铁剑，教他如何举起剑盾站在弱小者面前。而他本人最终也用生命践行了这一点，为了保护撤退的平民在奥斯塔尔严命城葬身于高阶食罪灵的爪下。他的死带走了一切，带走了骑士心中那不曾言说的污秽心思，也带走了他多年来虚伪的忠义与高洁。  
但一切的一切都恍如昨日，骑士清晰地记得，那个朵龙沉默寡言，壮硕而强大，无论是他那漆黑的大剑还是黝黑的鳞片都无比坚硬，仿佛那个人的存在本身就是这个世界根本不存在的，最昏黑的夜。  
这一切的一切，都和眼前这个柔软又弱小的暗黑骑士截然不同。  
回忆戛然而止，骑士重重地肏进了甬道的最深处。猫秘娇小的身体抽搐了一下，几乎是直接从床上弹了起来。他身下的阴茎颤巍巍地射出了一小股白浊，高热的肉壁一阵痉挛，同时大股大股黏稠的精液毫不留情地灌进了他的肠道。  
柔软、弱小，愚蠢又聒噪……真是恶心透了。  
等骑士从他的身体里退出来时，黑骑的意识已经不太清醒了。他仰躺在床上，猫耳和尾巴都萎靡不振地耷拉着，双眼半睁，眸子里却一点光亮也不剩了。他的脚腕，手腕，就连大腿内侧最为白皙细嫩的软肉上都满是青紫指痕。原本稚嫩的雏穴被肏成了糜烂的熟红，大股的白浊从难以合拢的红肿穴口溢出，如同失禁一般浸污了床单。  
骑士皱了皱眉。  
“哎呀，我想起来了。”  
朦朦胧胧间，黑骑隐约听到那让他非常喜欢的温柔嗓音在自己耳边轻声低语。  
“之前说你可爱的那句话，是骗你的。”  
……  
骑士回到自己在悬链公馆的房间，冲洗完毕后睡了一个清爽的好觉，直到次日中午被门外的嘈杂声吵醒。  
在仿徨阶梯亭用餐的冒险者并不多。格林纳德把他点的奶油咖啡端到桌前，语气颇有些担忧地问：“那个小子昨晚没什么事吧？”  
“没事，就是撒了点酒疯。”骑士优雅地抿了一口咖啡，“怎么了吗？”  
“今天水滩村遭遇了大量食罪灵袭击，水晶公召集了大量卫兵赶去支援了，我想你昨天要对付那个醉鬼就没找人叫你。”格林纳德叹了口气，“没想到今天一大早就看到那小子从悬挂公馆出来，伤口裂了，好像还发着烧，路都走不稳。一听说周围的人提到水滩村的事情，他便立刻焦急地赶去了，拦都拦不住，也不知道现在怎么样了。”  
骑士点了点头，不动声色地往杯子里倒了一勺奶油。  
当天晚上，诺弗兰特迎来了百年不见的第一场黑夜。水晶公和他那几位神秘的同乡们解救了大量水滩村居民，受伤的卫兵和冒险者们互相搀扶着回到水晶都，炼金医疗馆一时间人满为患。  
但那个年轻的暗黑骑士并没有回来。  
在骑士听到黑骑前往了水滩村时就已经预料到了这个结局，他要么被食罪灵杀害了，要么被食罪灵变成了食罪灵，然后被他的同胞们杀死了。  
像他那样莽撞的人，明智自己实力不足，却偏偏要一个人，举起他那把地摊货大剑，伤痕累累地站在强大飞龙面前。想必面对那些可怕的终末之光时，这个年轻的暗黑骑士也会毫不犹豫地举起大剑，挡在那些比他还要弱小的人面前吧。  
骑士默默喝完了最后一口咖啡。  
柔软、弱小，愚蠢又聒噪。

fin.


End file.
